


Rain Monster

by Heavisi



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavisi/pseuds/Heavisi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The speaker is Haru, recalling fun times with Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Monster

I was glum.  
You knew that petting my hair would make me feel better. And it did, for the most part, but the weather was what made me glum.   
I had my cheek on the window sill, arms dangling uselessly below my crouched form in an awkward but surprisingly comfortable position. A single crow perched itself on a telephone pole wire before squaking and flying off into the monochrome sky. I groaned, closing my eyes as I pushed my cheek further into the wood of the window's sill.   
"I'm bored."  
"Yeah?" Is all you have to add to that for the moment, leaning over and placing your arm around me.   
"Yeah."  
"Hmm."  
We both stared at the grey sky, watching the clouds roll in for rain. It was quiet in your apartment, and I liked staying there for when I needed to study. There was a brick pathway below leading into the building, and hydrangeas bloomed rampantly in the planters lining it, claiming their territory with bright colors. But even those bright colors looked dull, and I sighed.  
You looked down at me, kissing the back of my messed hair. "You know what they say about rainy days?"  
I blinked, turning only slightly to raise my eyebrows at you. "What?"

"That there's a... rain monster!! And he's coming to eat you alive, watch out!" You suddenly shouted, picking me up around the waist and gently tossing me onto the bed behind us. "Noooo" I whined, rather enjoying my perch at the window, but you jumped on top of me, making the bed squeak like a stuck pig.  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you!" You said valiantly, bravely grabbing the corner of the bed sheets and selflessly tossing them over me like a shield. I laughing, you proceeded to wrap me like a burrito, until I was nice and cozy in the little cuccoon you had made me.  
I made a sound reminiscent of a bleating duck, if there ever were such a thing, and you pinched my nose. "Are you bored now?"

"I'm more stuck than bored." I replied, puffing out my cheeks indignantly. "I want a hug."  
You smiled at me tenderly, unwrapped me from my blanket cage of protection, and hugged me tightly.   
"You'll never let any bad rain monster get me, right?" I questioned earnestly, as you pulled away.

You looked me in the eyes then. You opened your mouth, to say something clever, probably, but the weather had other plans and loud thunder interrupted you.  
I squeaked, jolting a little in your arms.  
You chuckled, hugging me again. "I will never let anyone take you."


End file.
